A different life The early years
by Mythic Chokohbo
Summary: AU Part of series - goes from age five to right before hogwarts.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, this is fanfiction people.

It was a stormy night in the small suburb of Little Whinging. And in the house at Number Four Privet Drive the sound of a small boy whimpering could be heard coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Inside the cupboard, on the bed sat a small dark haired boy. Harry Potter was rocking back and forth on his bed. Every time that he heard a clap of thunder he would let out a terrified screech.

Suddenly the door of the cupboard burst open. And Harry looked up to see a very angry Vernon Dursley. "Boy, people in this house are trying to sleep. And if you know what's good for you, you'll do the same." Harry looked at his uncle with a timidly "I'm scared Uncle Vernon." His uncle shot Harry a look of disgust at this statement. "You quiet down or I'll give you a reason to be scared." Vernon said before hastily slamming the door.

The small boy cried silent tears as he went to sleep.

Harry awoke early the next morning and got busy doing the cleaning that the Dursley's had him do everyday. After he was done with the chores he went outside and got the paper and took it in to his uncle and took his seat. Harry slowly reached out and took the cold piece of toast off of his plate.

"Duddykins you start school tomorrow." Petunia cooed to her son. "And you have to as well boy." As Dudley heard that he kicked Harry in the leg from across the table. "But mum I don't want him near me." Harry could see that Dudley was about to have one of his temper fits so he quickly asked to be excused, and retreated to his cupboard.

Throughout the day Harry fantasized about how school would be. To be in the classroom and away from his aunt and uncle was like a dream come true to him.

Hours passed this way and it wasn't until suppertime that his dream world was shattered by a sharp knock on his door. "Boy, if you want food I suggest you get in here now." Harry flinched at the sudden noise. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." While he was walking to the kitchen Dudley appeared next to him and pinned him up against the wall. "You stay away from me at school." Dudley ordered while shoving him violently into the wall. Harry quickly composed himself and walked into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. He knew that if he said anything that it would just get worse.

The rest of the night went by without incident. Harry found himself in a hurry to get dressed the next morning. He felt decidedly uncomfortable in Dudley's hand me downs. "Its time to leave boy." Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry hurried out of the cupboard, and into the Dursley's car.

The trip to the school was a short one. Only a fifteen minute drive from Number 4. On the way over he was reminded by Dudley to stay away. "As if I'd go near you if I had a choice." Harry thought.

The school was medium sized. It was made of brick and had an iron fence surrounding most of it. The playground was kept clean and had a lot of children playing on it.

Harry walked through the large double doors leading into the school. The entrance hall was devoid of any decorations except for the sign telling all new students to proceed to the gymnasium. Harry followed the other children into the large hall.

The hall was made of the same brick substance as the school but it felt a whole lot warmer to Harry. The walls had posters and bags of balls hanging from them, and a bulletin board that was on each of the walls. He walked over to one of the empty tables that were currently lining the floor and sat down. He watched as the hall filled up with children.

Eventually a small bald man took stood up and walked to the microphone on a small stage. The room became quiet as he started to speak. "Welcome to another year at Regent Primary School. I am Headmaster Martin. If I could get all students who have a name that falls between Alexander and Piers to go over to Mrs. Johnson who will help you find which class you will be in." At this a large redheaded woman waved to the hall. "Everyone with a name between Potter and Williams go over to Miss Thompson." The headmaster said. At this Harry noticed a gasp come from across from him, but he shook it off as he walked over to the teacher. She had long black hair and a pointed face. She gave the students a warm smile as her name was said. She quickly explained that they were supposed to find their name from the list and that would tell them which teacher they had.

Harry looked and saw that he had Ms. Thompson for a teacher and returned to his table. After everyone else was seated the two teachers motioned for all of their students to follow them to their classroom. Harry looked around his group and was glad to see that Dudley was not with them.

Please send reviews.


End file.
